


2 Absolute Beginners Experience the Dancing Glory that is Salsa

by frogsonwednesdays



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsonwednesdays/pseuds/frogsonwednesdays
Summary: Salsa dancing 'for the experience'
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	2 Absolute Beginners Experience the Dancing Glory that is Salsa

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble of the UA salsa video

The channel was going amazing. After months of cramming in filming they finally had more time to record. Dancing was next on the list. 

Mark already knew that Ethan would be better at this, despite Mark claiming to be better at everything in their videos. It’s like he said: Ethan is like a ribbon while Mark is composed of gears, ironically. Being almost-an-engineer had its perks but in this case a gymnastics background was much more beneficial.

Ethan was doing surprisingly well at salsa dancing considering this was the first time they had lessons. Mark, on the other hand, danced like a velociraptor. The two of them still put everything into it, acting out several scenarios.

Throughout the practice Mark and Ethan decided to try a lift. What’s a salsa class without some reenactment of Dirty Dancing? Mark ran towards Ethan, not getting far off the ground. This continued for a while until Amy suggested that they swapped positions. Ethan sashayed his way over, claiming to be as good - if not better- than Patrick Swayze. After a failed attempt the instructor showed Mark how to use his palms to hold up Ethan.

Once Ethan was held up in the air, Mark began spinning. Ethan was laughing and gripping onto Marks shoulders before holding his arms out. Mark’s chest felt light as he grinned. Even though he was struggling a fair bit it seemed a lot easier for Mark to hold up Ethan rather than the other way around. 

As Ethan was slowly lowered back to the ground while the two of them were slowly spinning Mark quickly leaned in and kissed him. Ethan stopped, looking slightly shocked.

“Fuck, sorry. I didn’t- I don’t- sorry. Shit.” Mark took a step back, hoping to cut that out of the recording and forget it ever happened.

“Mark-”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Mark tried to correct himself, still a few feet away from where he previously was.

“No, Mark-” Ethan walked closer. Mark was worried he’d ruined everything. 

Until Ethan put his hands on marks face and kissed him back.

Laughter could be heard in the background from Amy and Leslie as Mark and Ethan remembered they were there. They blushed and looked at each other.

“Let’s continue dancing. Salsa awaits.”

**Author's Note:**

> It took a while to find the instructors name because it wasn't said int the video but there you go.  
> I feel sorry for the people who find the fandom after November 2020. You missed out, guys.


End file.
